<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Loving Arms by fannishliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145886">In Loving Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss'>fannishliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Gen, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, jaskier wrote this song, lullabye, song of comfort in time of trial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt has been fighting necrophages during a contagion; Jaskier helps in his own way, and he writes this song to comfort the afflicted. "Melitele preserve us."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Loving Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts">bomberqueen17</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956328">Little Fishie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17">bomberqueen17</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another song for bomberqueen17, inspired by her story "Little Fishie," chapter 4: "1245: Contagion"<br/>in which Jaskier sings to comfort the afflicted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>"Melitele preserve us..." -- Jaskier, s1ep6, "Rare Species."  </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/in-loving-arms">This link will take you to soundcloud where the song is: </a><br/>
https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/in-loving-arms</p><p>Please do feel free to share the link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song anywhere. Lyrics, music and performance by fannishliss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="p1">May the mother hold youin her warm embrace</p><p class="p1">Dancing maiden soothe you with her simple grace</p><p class="p1">wise one’s wisdom banish cares without a trace</p><p class="p1">and she’ll keep us in her loving arms, In her arms,</p><p class="p1">She’ll keep us in her loving arms </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When the darkest forest trips you on your path,</p><p class="p1">When the ravaged world snarls you in its wrath,</p><p class="p1">Slip into her warmth like the comfort of a bath,</p><p class="p1">And she’ll welcome you in her loving arms,  In her arms,</p><p class="p1">she'll welcome you in her loving arms. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When an evil wind seems to blow nobody good</p><p class="p1">And the times of trial make us wonder how we could</p><p class="p1">ever help each other the way we know we should</p><p class="p1">She holds us in her loving arms, In her arms,</p><p class="p1">She holds us in her loving arms,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When you’re feeling burdened, laden down with woe</p><p class="p1">Gaze at your beloved, take the time to show</p><p class="p1">Everything you feel and make sure that they know</p><p class="p1">Then we hold each other in our loving arms, Loving arms,</p><p class="p1">We will hold each other safe in loving arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In canon, Jaskier was sent to Temple school as a kid, and seems to be at least a lukewarm devotee of Melitele, the triple Goddess worshiped in the Northern region of the Continent.  So this song is written by Jaskier with Melitele in mind, a goddess of comfort, warmth, and peace.  </p><p>Please let me know if you have a song you would like set to music, or, just an idea for a song.<br/>fannishliss at gmail!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>